


A man and his God.

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of drabble. Sebastian having a smoke and thinking of James. You know, the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man and his God.

Sebastian Moran pulled the cigarette from behind his ear placing it between his lips without a second thought. James absolutely hated his smoking habit. The sniper struck a match against the rough concrete inhaling deeply as he ignited the tobacco. Then again he really only hated it when James wasn't smoking himself; though those were moments when James wasn't quite himself. When something had taken over his mind completely. Sebastian shrugged at his own thought taking another drag from the cigarette. Despite all the years Sebastian had known the man there were still things he didn't quite understand about James. In the major scheme of things Sebastian understood more about the criminal than most would even try; but even then Sebastian only understood that James would do certain things, not the reasoning behind why he would do them. Honestly, Sebastian didn't need to know why. Perhaps that was part of some sort of conditioning by James. 

Many people had asked Sebastian why he loved James so much. Why, after everything James had put him through, did Sebastian still fall to his knees at the smallest request for a man that seemed so cold? His answer was simple; millions of people worship Gods that are nothing more than exaggerated imaginary friends. Seeking protection and guidance from something that is, at best, an idea. James was his god. The only difference? Sebastian could touch him, feel him, taste him. That's more than most could say about their petty, childish 'God'. A smug smile graced Sebastian's lips as he watched James through the window mutter over a mass of papers scattered across his desk. His hair was a mess and his suit was disheveled. He hadn't spoke a single syllable to Sebastian in two days. But this was his God. The man he would follow to the end of Hell and back without so much as a question or an ounce of regret. Sebastian stood smothering the cigarette between two fingers realizing just how lucky he truly was.


End file.
